Love's Flight: Deny Faster!
by Broken Death Angel
Summary: The Albiore III seems to have some problems, and crashes. Asch is forced to work together with his pilot, and they find that there's more than just flying...


Oh-em-gee, is BDA writing shonen-ai/yaoi? Yes, she is. Have a problem with it? Then why'd you click this?

For those who aren't flamers in disguise This is my new fanfic - it will be in chapters. Though, maybe not that long...I think. I'm not entirely sure. I know I haven't posted in quite a while, but a lot happened during the 'while'.

I got into yaoi. Yes, yes I did. Blame my friends :D

But here's a Ginji x Asch story, because that couple needs more love. Like seriously.**

* * *

****Title** - Love's Flight: Deny Faster!  
**Pairing**: Ginji x Asch  
**Summary**: The Albiore III seems to have some problems, and crashes. Asch is forced to work together with his pilot, and they find that there's more than just flying...  
**Fiction** Rated: T  
**Genre**: Romance/Humor**

* * *

****Chapter One -** The One Where They Crash

* * *

Asch leaned back in his seat, staring blankly in front of him as the Albiore III flew smoothly through the air. He glanced out the window to stare at the quickly passing clouds, the weather starting to change drastically. The Albiore III was headed towards the Absorption Gate, so the redhead could explore the area and familiarize himself with it for later trips to its vicinities.

The replica was probably off with his group doing something or other; he wouldn't fraternize with them just yet - it wasn't necessary to speak with that dreck until he screwed another thing up and he had to clean up after him. Hopefully, that wouldn't be the case and he'd just have to kick the idiot towards the right direction into saving the world from Van's destructive grip as well.

The light-haired pilot at the front of the airship glanced back at his employer, controlling the machine towards the snowy land. The young man never spoke with him much, other than when he demanded a flight to a certain location. Ginji sighed, turning his eyes in front of him again. It was quite boring not being able to have anyone to really talk to.

"So, err...around here, isn't it?"

Green eyes finally pulled away from the sight outside of the window to stare at Ginji, his brows narrowing. The pilot kept a strained smile on his face, hoping for any kind of response. Unfortunately, the resistant God General turned away from him again, his bored eyes looking at the falling snow. Ginji let out a deep sigh, lowering his head in defeat. Talking to him was like speaking to an inanimate object. He blinked, and tightened his hold on the controls, sitting back up quickly as the airship shook dangerously.

"What's going on!?" Asch nearly fell from his chair, as the Albiore III began to malfunction in its flight.

Lifting his head to see outside, Ginji's brown eyes widened at the horribly blowing snow, the wind unrelenting. The Albiore III wasn't strong enough to go through weather like blizzards, and it was obvious where this was going...

"**Uwaaaaah**!!"

* * *

"Agh...that hurts..." Ginji grumbled, rubbing his aching head. A cold breeze brushed against his face, and he shivered, opening his eyes to see the same white snow that brought his beloved airship down.

Speaking of his airship...

He turned towards the wreckage and almost screamed in horror at the sight. Parts everywhere, it was a complete mess!! His wonderful ship...

"Ugh..." He heard a groan not that far from him and looked over to see red and black lying in the snow, "Ow, dammit..."

"Asch!" Ginji stumbled up to his feet and walked over to the other, his limbs still hurting as he went over to the redhead. "Are you alright...?" He held his hand out to help the other out, but the offered assistance was slapped out of the way. "Hey...you don't have to be so rude about it." The Sheridan resident sighed, stepping back a few as Asch struggled to get to his feet, too. Still as silent as ever, wasn't he?

"..." The former Kimlascan royal gritted his teeth, partially in pain, and partially in annoyance, he dug his hands into the snow and glared up at Ginji, "...Do you mind?" He asked grumpily, holding his hand out. Ginji blinked before letting a goofy smile tug at his lips, and he pulled Asch to his feet, keeping him up. He glanced down at the snow that the other was on and saw that the white was stained red. Looking over at Asch's leg, his eyes widened to see part of the glass of the Albiore III lodged painfully into Asch's leg. "Y-Your leg...!"

"It's nothing." The other pondered about pushing Ginji away, but the bloody leg really did hurt. Ginji set him back onto the snow, rushing to snatch a first aid kit from the emergency hatch, brushing the small debris away out of the way before going back to Asch. Carefully, he placed a bandage around the redhead's foot, careful not to move the glass piece as to not damage anything further.

"I'll be right back."

The Albiore III was definitely going to need some repairs. Luckily, the flight stone was unharmed and could still function -- the problem was everything else. It could still function was a shelter of sorts, but it wouldn't fly until he repaired it. Another problem, he didn't have the right materials. The metal, the glass, some of the wires got damaged as well.

Last few things for him to complain about: it was cold and the one who hired him was getting rather irritable.

"Can you fix it?" The redhead huffed, sitting in the snow. Ginji knew he'd have to find somewhere for them to stay, or at least make the Albiore III more suitable.

"No...I have tools, but not materials to fix it up." Ginji replied, climbing into the wreck to pull the broken parts out of the ship. He tossed several parts out and did his best in cleaning out any glass. When he got back outside, he looked sympathetically at the shivering body sitting in the snow still.

Ginji moved cautiously towards him, unsure if his assistance would still be unwelcome. Asch glared at him before looking away, not wanting to seem weaker than he already was. Ginji moved one arm under his, and hooked the other under Asch's knees to pick him up. "Wh-What do you think you're doing!?" The redhead yelled at him, embarrassed.

"Uh...picking you up?" The pilot stated the obvious and stepped back into the Albiore III. It wasn't all too difficult; Asch was actually pretty light save for the sword attached around his waist. He placed the other down on the bolted-down sofa which was one of the only comfortable seats in the wrecked airship.

Normally, they would spend the night at a hotel and he'd be rudely awakened by the redhead to get back in the air. Rest was a luxury that Asch didn't seem to dwell on. Then again, Asch never seemed to be the type to dwell on peace and quiet. He was just too involved and busy with the chaos in Auldrant. Sometimes Ginji thought the young man pushed himself too far, having remembered the God General coming back to the Albiore covered in wounds. They healed pretty quickly, as most of them were small cuts, but he was injured none-the-less.

Now he couldn't walk properly without hurting himself even more. The cut on his leg was still nicely wrapped -- he might have to change it soon. The cut was deep, after all. Looking out at the bloodstained snow, Ginji lightly cursed himself for not being more careful. If he killed his client, who knows what trouble he would get in. Not to mention the fact that he definitely did not want to see Asch dead. He wasn't particularly close to him, but it was more interaction between most people.

"Dammit..." Asch mumbled, and shivered lightly again. "...Do we have food?" he spoke up again, looking back at the small, closed room that held the food supplies. It was probably a mess, but at least they'd have something fill their stomachs. Ginji walked over to the door and watched as few of the food from the cupboards fell back from the blocking door, hit his feet, and was stopped by the opposite wall, Picking up the fallen items, and walking into the room, he placed them back into their respective areas. The lock was broken -- which explained the fallen food -- but could easily be replaced.

"We have enough, I think..." He stepped out of the room and went into the space limited sleeping quarters. The pilot would move the injured into the tiny room, but he had to make sure nothing was dangerous. Everything seemed to be alright. The blankets and pillowed were just tossed around.

Fixing the bed up, he went to Asch to move him into the sleeping quarters but instead didn't see the redhead on the couch. "Asch!?" He instead saw him leaning against the wall, limping to walk by himself. "What do you think you're doing?!" Ginji helped him walk, noticing his reluctance to let him near him.

Of course he was still distant...maybe he was jumping to this opportunity to communicate with this guy. He flew him around the world, and knew so little about him. Normally, it wouldn't be a problem, but Asch just seemed like an interesting person.

Oh well...He'd just have to learn more about him while they were stranded on this place.

But for now, he'd have to go cook something.

* * *

Yeah, it's not that long. But...it'll have to suffice. Because I'm impatient and would like to post it already XD And if you're reading this, I've obviously posted it. So...hope you enjoyed the chapter, and if you want, review.

Next Chapter will be more on Asch's "POV", than Ginji's like this chapter was.


End file.
